UMA
Note: This is based on the true story of UMA. This isn't a insult to them. In fact, the creator of this article is in UMA itself. UMA ''(Underground Mafia Army)'' is the 5th largest army in Antartica (according to snowball fights and wins), related to ACP. Before ACP reformed them, they were led by Pink Mafia, a hacker, who gave the army tips on how to hack. He was banned by Billybob himself. Despite this, the UMA rememer him as a hero for finding ACP. The ranks are different from other armies of Club Penguin Island. UMA are now good, but they were suspected by the South Pole Council to be a evil army after they reformed. They are a "mafia of good" as they say, though they act just like a army. They rival other groups like ACP, or the Ice Warriors or any other main armies. They helped ACP during the Civil War of Club Penguin and they helped defeat Darktan during the Great Darktonian Pie War, making a late entry with ACP. There base is Underground Base I. Background Preformed UMA UMA was led by Pink Mafia, a hacker. He created UMA to help him hack Club Penguin. He soon got many followers, and he ordered them to recruit. He made the mistake of sending them to the Mammoth server, where ACP had a base. The leader of ACP, Oaglephorp, attacked UMA. However, UMA responded by attacking Mammoth. ACP were outnumbered, and they lost. The tide was turning into the hands of ACP. ACP soon learned tactics used by the UMA, and also developed there own. Soon, UMA lost. And it was at the last moment where Billybob steped in, and ordered Ban to take him to Ban Island. Pink Mafia had himself cloned before he was taken away. His clone, Mafia PM, led UMA for about a month, and then left Club Penguin for good. Reformed UMA UMA had been reformed by ACP, and had now become a major army. Peace didn't last. Soon, the USA went to war with ACP. The USA, backed up by STINC, had suspected ACP of being a evil army. UMA ailled with the USA, and helped them defeat ACP. This was only the beginning. Accused UMA UMA was now a powerful army. ACP II, a renement of ACP went to the South Pole Council, and told them that ACP is good, and that they were framed. The South Pole Council sided with ACP II but Judge Xavier accused the UMA. The UMA were now outlawed. This led to a small war with ACP. A UMA officer called Boggards was walking with his squad in New Forest. He was attacked by a STINC army. The next day, Boggards went to the South Pole Council to set things straight. Now, everyone realised that it was STINC, and it would stay on STINC. UMA had charges removed, and UMA prisoners were set free. Todays UMA Today, UMA are a powerful army, defending Club Penguin. They promise only to rob the evil, the bullies, those that had offended there allies and anyone that's mean to a UMA soldier. This act is legal, though they have restrictions. ACP put a special table in Underground Base I to say that they're sorry for declaring war. The South Pole Council had denoted a giant Plasma TV to UMA, to also say sorry. Involvment Currently, UMA helps police forces of towns and cities, and are sometimes called as militias, like ACP. In some places, they're still considered evil, and the UMA are fobidden to enter those towns. Also, the UMA are fighting in the Great Darktonian Pie War Trivia * They're very honest. See also Category:Armies